Disney DreamWorks Ever After High AU
by hogwartsstories
Summary: It's Legacy year, and Elsa is destined to be the icy evil Snow Queen. Her sister is destined to be the hero and live a happy life. Elsa wants to change her destiny and have her happy life... with Jack Frost. The headmaster-her father- forbids it. What will Elsa do? Will she live her life as an isolated Snow Queen, or will she strive to change her destiny? (I DON'T OWN EAH!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, even though I haven't finished my Camp Half Blood Fanfiction, I'm going to multitask with stories and start on my Disney Dreamworks High School AU! (Yes, I know there's a real thing called Ever After High, but I really like the title, THIS TITLE IS NOT MINE!)**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, 20****th**** Century Fox, and maybe other included animation studios for this story, and Ever After High, but I don't! **

**Chapter 1**

**Anna's POV**

I just couldn't wait for this year of high school! This year, was legacy day! I jumped up and down on my bed, while texting to my cousin Punzie, who was also attending the same high school with us.

_A: So are you excited for the first day of term?_

_P: Yea, I can't wait to meet everyone and attend art classes XD!_

_A: Lol X3_

_A: Elsa says I need to start packing my school stuff, cya later!_

_P: K, cya!_

I practically shoved everything in my backpack, and zipped it all up.

"Anna, are you ready yet?" My older sister, Elsa asked tying her hair up in a bun.

"Almost!" I called.

I slipped into my comfortable skinny jeans and Canada sweater, then fixed my hair into a casual updo.

"How do I look?" I smiled.

"Good," Elsa smiles back.

"Elsa! You need to fix you're outfit!" I didn't think Elsa's outfit was "suitable" for the first day.

"Anna! We're going to be late for the bus!" Elsa rolls her eyes.

**Elsa's POV**

I had to admit, I was pretty nervous about this term. I was pretty good at hiding my emotions, and pretty calm about things. This year had legacy day. I just wished that I could write my own destiny. Being the Icy Snow Queen was just… I shook my head and sighed. Anna was lucky. She was stuck with the hero instead of the "Snow Queen", and got married to a guy named Hans in the end. I sighed.

"Elsa, come on!" Anna interrupted my thoughts. I followed the strawberry red head into the giant school, and everyone paused to look at me and Anna. This was great, just great.

"Hey, look it's the evil snow queen!" Vanessa sneered. I sighed and shook my head. Anna frowned.

"Just because she's supposed to be evil, doesn't mean you have to treat her badly," Anna snapped. Everyone seemed to ignore her and returned doing whatsoever.

I sighed.

"Anna, it's no use. No one will ever accept me for who I am," I say, carrying my blue blag decorated with snowflakes.

I walk off and decide to visit my new roommate. I rummage for my dorm key and unlock the door. It swings open, revealing a redhead girl.

"Hi Merida," I greet my friend.

"Hello," The familiar Scottish accent greets me.

I set down my bag on my bed and collapse on it.

"I hate this," I mutter.

"What?" Merida tilts her head.

"Nothing," I try to conceal my feelings.

"Is it about legacy day?" The redhead takes a seat on my bed.

"It's nothing," I repeat.

"Well, if you're sure," Merida goes to her side of the room.

I start unpacking and start thinking about legacy day.

_I just wish I could write my own destiny instead of being the evil snow queen. _I thought.

This will be a long year.

**So? Should I continue? Let me know! Comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH SO MANY REVIEWS! BUT THANK YOU FOR NOTICING MY POST ON MY HOGWARTS FANFICTION! Authors Note to Angela: Thank you for coming back! (I was beginning to think without you correcting me, my grammar was getting sloppy), Can you please maybe PM me on DIF? (Your other fanfiction account), or please be my beta writer? (I will try to understand my mistakes and correct them, if I can), and your welcome to the apology, I honestly think you deserved one! Anyways, please PM me or please comment more things that I need to fix! (I'm going to use your advice and use past tenses now by the way). Please, also tell me how to use the your and you're homophones (I usually get confused between them).**

**Yours truly,**

–**H.S **

**Hey guys! I'm updating my Ever After High right now, because I haven't written the second chapter yet! Cookies to: Shimmer Shine (Thanks), TPATFan16 (Thanks, I will), A candle in the night (Thanks, Things are going to get interesting), DesertSnowQueen (Thanks, and yes she will tell her) OoPoPcAnDy (Thanks!), Princess (Thanks), Guest, Guest, Hannah (Thanks), Dolphin 22 (Yes, someone is XD and thanks), Angela (A/N is up above), FrozenApple (Thanks, I try to be creative :3) and EAHLOVER. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned Ever After High, Disney, DreamWorks, maybe Pixar studios, 20****th**** Century Fox, and other movie animation studios, but I don't own them!**

**Chapter 2**

**Anna's POV**

Surely Elsa could be something other than the evil Snow Queen! I hated people saying bad things about my sister. If you got to know her, she wasn't bad as people thought she was. I rummage for my dorm key in my purple bag decorated with crocus flowers; the symbol of Arrendelle. I finally turn the key into the locked door, which swung open to reveal a golden blonde girl with 50ft hair lying on the floor.

"Hey Punzie," I greeted my cousin.

"Hi," She greeted me back.

"Need some hair help?" I laughed.

"Yea, a little," She admitted, grabbing her bundle of hair.

"Well I'm free right now, so why not?" I said, grabbing several combs and hair ties.

**After several minutes of intense untangling and tying hair...**

"Punzie, why does your hair have to be so tangled," I complained, finishing the last of her long braid. My cousin laughed, and shrugged.

**Merida's POV**

I felt sorry for Elsa. The girl was probably too worried about Legacy day, and I personally thought that she should write her own destiny. I was destined to be the hero, to find a way to cure my mom of being a bear.

"Elsa, you should start unpacking," I said, unpacking my own bag. Elsa silently unzipped her bag and started stacking her school books on her nightstand. Finished unpacking, I pulled out my quiver and bow out from my bag and started carving a tiny picture on it.

"Are you nervous about Legacy day?" I finally ask. The future Snow Queen stays silent for a few seconds and finally sighs.

"It's just that… Why do I get stuck with this stupid destiny? Where's my happily ever after? Why can't I write my own destiny?" She realizes that she's ranting and stops.

"I understand how you feel," I said.

"No you don't. No one understands at all, all of you are just selfish royals, all you want is your happily ever after," She said bitterly.

"Not all of us," I retorted. She sighs and stays silent.

**Elsa's POV**

What I said was true. Almost every single person in this school only wanted their happily ever after. Not one person cared about the rebels. Some did, just to convince them to pledge on Legacy day. I decided to get some fresh air and headed to our room's balcony. I didn't know why but I always loved balconies. I made a tiny snowflake on the balcony. Being the Snow Queen… I was probably stuck with it for life, and I would never escape it.

**So did you like it? Comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yes, since a bunch of people like this story so far, I'm continuing it! Pancakes to: A candle in the night (Thank you, and lol), DesertSnowQueen (That's going to be hard, Elsa takes rules very seriously), Lucy Duvy (Thanks and lol I loved the movie Nemo), Shimmer Shine (Thanks, and I would be Raven or Cerise), TPATFan16 (Thanks), HSFAN (Thanks, and aww you're a fan of me?), and Jacksawesome (Yes, he is, and thanks). Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

**PLEASE READ THIS FOLLOWING A/N:**

**A/N: I am going to use some Ever After High sayings and quotes, plus classes if you don't mind. So if you're aware that I'm not using real words, PLEASE read this following message.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation SKG, Pixar Studios, 20****th**** Century Fox, other movie studios that their movies are included in this story, and Ever After High. All rights belong to: Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, 20****th**** Century Fox, other movie studios, and Mattel who own Ever After High. **

**Chapter 3**

**Elsa's POV**

Morning was here, and I went to my bathroom to change into comfortable morning clothes. Slipping into my baby blue hoodie, blue jeans, and aqua coloured sneakers, I gazed at my decorated bathroom. Thank god I wasn't rooming in with somebody that thought I was evil, or else who knows how they would have decorated my half of the room. My bathroom was decorated with beautiful snowflake walls, with a background of a snowy landscape, and the door was white like snow with my name on the outside of the door. Finishing my hair into its usual bun, I opened the door, grabbed my study books, and headed out. Merida hadn't woken up yet, since the morning bell hadn't woken anyone up the other students yet.

The reason why I always woke up early was because I loved to go to the library and study alone. Opening the door silently, I walk towards my usual table and take a seat, careful not to make any creaking noises with the chair moving against the tile floor. Opening my _Chemythstry _study book, I start reading _Chapter 1_, even though I've read it like a thousand times. In fact I've been studying too much. I sighed, shutting the book closed.

_RING! _

The school bell suddenly rang, waking up the whole school. Taking my class schedule out of my bag, I scanned the list for my first class. The first class I had was _Hexonomics. _Packing my books and schedule into my bag, I headed for the Hexonomics class.

**Anna's POV**

Sometimes I didn't like the morning bell. I was having a hexcellent dream about being married to the dreamy guy I was destined to be with, when the stupid annoying bell had ringed. At least my first subject was my favourite: Muse-Ic. Over excitedly changing to a comfortable light purple hoodie, jeans, pink converses, and fixing my hair to braids-one on each side-, I grabbed my books, and rushed out of the door with Punzie- who was wearing a navy blue cardigan with a white T-shirt under it, and white jeans-. While sitting down beside Punzie in the middle row, I overheard a lot of whispering.

"_OMG….Hiccup and Merida broke up?" _Rosetta whispered to her friend Fawn.

Merida? Elsa was rooming with Merida this year. I had to confront her later to see if she knew anything about this. I hesitated and shook my head. It wasn't my business, why did I have to be nosy? I decided to not say a word and pushed the thought out of my head.

"Today we will be learning about El Dorado; The city of gold*," Professor Miguel announced. Professor Miguel has actually been to El Dorado, several times. He always tells us his visits there.

**Later**

**Elsa's POV**

At the end of the day I went to my locker to put my study books back, and to my surprise I found a letter inside my locker! With my name on it in blue ink… I opened the letter and it was a… note.

_Hey Elsa, I heard you like snowflakes and winter. I hope you like my little gift! _

_-J. Frost XX _

I dropped the letter and my hand went to my mouth. _Jack Frost was in love with me? _There was a white box decorated with snowflakes and a blue ribbon wrapped around it beside the letter. I took the box out and opened the box out. I smiled. It was a picture of me and Jack, with a love poem in it… and a bouquet of blue and white orchids- my favourite flowers-. Still smiling, I read the love poem:

_Have I told you yet…  
How much you mean to me…  
Have I told you yet…  
About all the happiness you bring?  
Have I told you yet…  
That you mean the world to me?  
Just in case I haven't…  
I want you to know…  
You're the best thing  
That's ever happened to me!  
I love you._

_-Jack_

_P.S If you think this is cheesy and stupid, I understand… But you're still beautiful __._

**AHHH THE FLUFF! :) DID YOU ENJOY? I LOVED THIS GIFT I MADE UP FROM JACK! COMMENT AND REVIEW OR REQUEST WHAT FOOD SHOULD BE NEXT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I know I haven't been updating this story for a few days, because I've been busy updating on my other story. Well, here's the fourth chapter! Potato chips to: DesertSnowQueen (Thanks), TPATFan16 (Thanks), Shimmer Shine, A candle in the night (Possibly), Guest, Disneyobsessionist (I got your PM), and Guest. **

**Disclaimer: I would love to own E.A.H, Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD 2, Brave, and the other movies included in this story, but I don't.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

I hoped Elsa liked my gift. It seemed pretty cheesy after all. After saving the bird from another cactus on my IPhone game, "Flappy Bird", Flynn burst in and slammed the door.

"You look as if you've ran a marathon," I commented, beads of sweat trickled down my friend's forehead. He smirked at me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with curiosity.

"The ladies are chasing old Rider here," Flynn winked and pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes. Flynn was so full of himself. Yet, Rapunzel liked him.

"So did you win the Snow Queen's heart?" Flynn asked, looking at himself in a mirror.

"I'm not sure. She thought we were only friends," I admit, turning off my phone.

"Frost my friend, you need to stop being such a woos," Flynn responds, clapping a hand on my back.

I roll my eyes, heading towards my phone after its vibration. Turning on the electronic, I check my text messages and smirk.

_E: I never knew you liked me like that, and your note wasn't cheesy. It was sweet :)._

_J: ;) See you later Snow Queen_

_E: XP_

Still smirking I turned off my phone and saw a very confused Flynn.

"Why are you smirking?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't respond and found sudden interest in my shoes. Flynn rolls his eyes and probably knows why I'm smirking.

"Let me guess, you won the platinum blonde's heart," Flynn smirked.

"Maybe," I responded.

**Flynn's POV**

Frost and I got along pretty well. When it came to girls, we were both in the same league. Our popularity was the same league. We were basically the most popular guys in the whole school. Being Flynn Rider in Blondie's story was a pretty awesome role. My phone vibrated and I checked my new text message.

_R: Hey, want to grab a coffee?_

_F: Sure. Meet you there with the whole gang?_

_R: Ok, see you :)!_

"Frost, how about we grab a coffee with the gang," I offered.

"Sure," He agreed, grabbing his famous blue hoodie.

**Elsa's POV**

Anna and I were going to grab a coffee at "Magical Coffee for Your Body" right behind the school.

"I'll order, you take a seat and save one of the tables," I say, getting my wallet out.

"Okay," Anna walked off to a table near the far right as I was ready to order.

"One cappuccino latte please, and a cold strawberry smoothie," I said.

"Coming right up," Tiana-one of the students at our school- answered while grabbing the two drinks.

"Thanks," I hand her three dollars. Carrying the drinks, I head over to the table Anna's at. Pausing, I see a mane of red and blonde hair. Merida and Punzie are chatting with Anna, and sitting next to Punzie is Flynn. Beside Merida is Jack, and sitting beside him is a very uncomfortable Hiccup.

Taking a seat beside Anna, I sip my coffee silently while the whole gang is talking and eating. Hiccup seems very quiet drinking his Dr. Pepper. Everyone seems to have finished their drinks and there's an awkward silence.

"I better go back to my dorm, it's getting late," Hiccup said, leaving his half drunken root beer.

"I better leave too," I said, grabbing my cappuccino for the road.

Well, that was a good meeting.

**So you like? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys today how about coffee with marshmallows? Coffee & Marshmallows to: Disneyobsessionist (Thanks), TPATFan16 (Thank you), Guest, DesertSnowQueen (Thanks), lucykalysah (Thanks!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN, ROTG, EVER AFTER HIGH, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, AND OTHER MOVIES INCLUDED IN THIS STORY!**

**By the way here are the Royals and Rebels.**

**Royals: Rebels: Roybels (Royal and Rebel):**

**Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna,  
Tinkerbell, Astrid, Jack,  
Vanessa, Hiccup, Merida,  
Periwinkle, Tiana. Flynn,  
Hans, Naveen.  
Kristoff,  
Charlotte,  
Tooth.  
PLEASE NOTE THAT I WILL BE ADDING MORE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 5**

**Punzie's POV**

I wasn't sure why Elsa was so quiet during our coffee break sometimes I didn't get that girl. Sure being the evil snow queen was tough, but that didn't mean she had to isolate herself. Pausing to smell a free perfume sample on my magazine page I turned to look at Anna who was also reading a magazine while our hair and nails were being done at "Rapunzel's Hair Salon," which was my own salon! Today was my day off, and Tinkerbell was taking care of the shop with her sister Periwinkle.

"What colour do you want your nails done?" Tinkerbell asked taking the tray of nail polish bottles.

"Purple with a tiny sun on each nail?" I requested flipping the next page of my magazine.

"Alright then," She responded opening the purple nail polish bottle cap.

"Oh and I'll have green nail polish with small red poppies on it," Anna requested smiling at Periwinkle.

**Elsa's POV**

I wasn't so sure I should talk to anyone this year since it was Legacy year everyone seemed to hate me even more than they did before. Collapsing on my bed, I rested my hand on my bed. Gasping I realized what I've done. My bed was coated in ice thanks to my uncontrollable powers. Pausing I remembered what my father had told me.

_Conceal it don't feel it. Don't let it show._

Reaching for the drawer in my nightstand, I opened it and found my baby blue gloves. After putting the gloves on me, I sighed in exasperation and I felt more trapped than relieved of controlling my monstrous powers. The door suddenly swung open and Merida came walking in coated with sweat and had her bow and arrows swung over her shoulder. The redhead had probably been practicing her horseback riding and archery in the Enchanted Forest on Angus.

"How was archery?" I finally asked.

"It was fine," Merida answered gently taking off her bow and quiver resting on her shoulder.

"Elsa are you still thinking about Legacy Day? You've been quiet for the past two days," Merida questioned not looking at me.

"Yes," I finally admitted.

"How about during the Legacy Day practice in June** (A/N: RIGHT NOW IT'S SPRING (MAY), EVER AFTER HIGH STUDENTS DON'T NEED A FULL EDUCATION BASICALLY THEY JUST NEED TO PLEDGE AND ECT,)**you ask the headmaster what happens if you don't want to pledge your destiny?" Merida suggested.

"I'm not sure I can face my father's lecture if I ask an apparently "ridiculous" question like that," I said grimly.

"But it's worth a shot I guess," I added.

"That's the spirit lass!" Merida smiled. I smiled back wearily. I was glad that my friend was trying to cheer me up but I wasn't sure if it was helping me.

**Sorry this chapter's a teeny bit short but I am seriously rushing to update faster it's almost the school year and the last week of August I'm going to Mexico, and I might not be able to bring my computer with me XP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm seriously rushing to update faster because unfortunately I'm starting school soon and I'm going on vacation but the good thing is I CAN BRING MY LAPTOP ON THE TRIP :D AND THANK YOU FOR THE 40 REVIEWS! Anyways Popcorn to: SparklesX3 (Raven Queen), DesertSnowQueen (I wanted to have a Punzie POV in the story and I did make her a bit bratty I think APOLOGIES TO PUNZIE! Punzie: It's alright I guess XP Me: Okay Thank you), TPATFan16 (LOL), Disneyobsessionist, Dolphin 22 (Yes), and Guest.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Anna's POV**

I just hated it when people said bad rumors about Elsa. I mean seriously couldn't they accept for who she was and see the real her? After getting some chicken on my cafeteria plate I sighed in exasperation and sat down beside Elsa at the empty lunch table she was sitting at.

"Did everyone run away again?" I asked chewing my chicken wing. Elsa just nodded and silently ate her chicken too.

"Honestly why do people keep running away from you just because you're "supposed" to be evil," I said taking another bite out of my lunch.

Elsa stayed silent at this and kept eating.

"Hey can I sit here?" Looking up I saw Jack smirking at us.

"Sure why not?" I uttered taking another piece of chicken wings into my hand.

"So what're you guys doing this afternoon?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm just studying for the upcoming Spellology test why?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just asking because Punzie's having a back to school party at her dorm next week," Jack said finishing his food.

"Ooh I'll go!" I said. I just adored parties!

"Anna last time I checked you didn't start studying yet," Elsa pointed out.

"How about we can ask Punzie to make it a study party too?" I begged. Elsa raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Oh fine," I uttered.

"Then can I study with you guys?" Jack smiled weakly. Raising an eyebrow I looked at Elsa.

**Elsa's POV**

I hesitated. "Alright fine," I finally agreed when Jack smirked at my hesitation. Anna smiled.

"Yay we can all study together!" Anna squealed.

"Excuse me may I sit here?" Pausing I turned my head to look at the new comer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hans," He said as if it was obvious. He studied me and Anna with his green eyes. Immediately I felt uneasy around him. Anna seemed to like him a lot.

"Hi I'm Anna! This is Jack and Elsa," Anna brightly introduced us.

"Did I hear of a party?" He asked.

"Yes at Punzie's dorm next week!" Anna answered. Jack and I looked at each other uneasily.

"Great so next week I'll meet you all there?" Hans asked getting up to leave.

"Okay!" Anna responded dreamily. Once Hans had walked away I furrowed my brow.

"Anna don't you remember we agreed to study?" I asked in annoyance.

"Oh well we can study for the whole week okay? Then we can go to the party!" Anna assured.

"I guess that's fine, right?" Jack agreed looking at me. I hesitated. Something told me that Hans wasn't trustworthy but Anna seemed to like him a lot.

"Fine then," I finally said.

"Yay we're going to have so much fun!" Anna squealed. Something inside of me got the feeling that we wouldn't.

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL XD ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **

**H.S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (Or is that just me?). Anyways Coca Cola to: TPATFan16 (LOL), Disneyobsessionist, Dolphin 22, SparklesX3, A candle in the night, DesertSnowQueen, and Lily. By the way I'm taking people's vote for this question: How many chapters should this fanfic be? 20? 30? 40? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, MATTEL, 20****TH**** CENTURY FOX, PIXAR, AND OTHER MOVIE STUDIOS!**

**Chapter 7**

**Elsa's POV**

I wasn't so sure about going to the party. Anna was for sure going and I wasn't so sure about Jack but I had made up my mind. I was going to have to go to the party. I had a feeling something was going to go wrong and I needed to be there to prevent it. Gently settling down my study books I sat down in the quiet library and began to read.

"Hey can I sit here?" A familiar male voice asked. Without looking up from my books I just nod and he sits beside me.

"So are you're going to the party?" He finally asks.

"Maybe," I responded flipping the next page of my book.

"I have a bad feeling about Hans. He seemed… suspicious," I admitted.

"I noticed too. He was paying a lot of attention to you and Anna," Jack answered finally opening his study book. I nodded and stayed silent studying my Spellology.

**Anna's POV**

I didn't see why Elsa seemed so eager to study. She could at least enjoy the year before Legacy Day. Sighing with exasperation I flip my Monsterology book and start studying the fifth chapter.

"What's wrong Anna? Having trouble studying? I'm finished if you're wondering and I would be glad to help," Punzie smiled her green eyes sparkled.

"Nah its fine I think I'm getting the hang of it," I answer flipping another page.

"Alright then if you say so. Meanwhile I'm going to start on the party decorations," She uttered grabbing a huge box of party supplies under her bed.

"Now where's that ladder?" Punzie asked herself walking towards the storage room. Opening the closet door a frying pan fell on top of her head.

"You okay?" I asked in concerned running towards my friend who was getting up.

"Yea I'm fine. But this could come in handy," She smiled picking up the metal item. Pulling the wooden ladder Punzie started climbing up the creaking steps dangerously wobbling under her feet.

"Actually studying can wait. I'm going to help you with these party supplies," I smirked holding the ladder so it wouldn't topple over from her weight.

**Han's POV**

No one suspected a thing. It was the perfect plan. Kneeling down I waited. A dark shadow appeared and a malicious sneer came to its lips.

"Excellent work Hans. Soon she'll be mine!" The shadow cackled black sand surrounding the area.

"It's my pleasure," I responded sneering.

**UH OH SOMETHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND IT'S NOT GOOD! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I WAS BUSY PACKING!**


	8. Deleting this story?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SHOULD I DELETE THIS STORY?!**

**YES? OR NO?**

**- H.S**

**PLEASE VOTE NOW THANK YOU I'M NOT VERY FOND OF THIS STORY XP **


End file.
